


Of Foreign Extraction

by scy



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness: <i>'Now we gotta avoid ourselves. Great.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Foreign Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> Jmtorres had oral surgery and made sad noises, then she made a list. I looked at it and wrote this.

"Where are we going to go?" Owen asked. "We can't head back to the Hub, we'll run into ourselves there."

"A paradox is not the way to end the evening," Gwen muttered.

"I'd like some more painkillers," Owen said. "Also, a bit of surgery, preferably before I lose another pint of blood."

"Can you wait until we get inside?" Tosh asked worriedly, hand in the air just above his shoulder.

"If nothing else comes out of the Rift," Owen said, giving Jack a suspicious look.

"I think we've had quite the full night," Ianto said. "We should get inside and see about that wound."

"Yeah, you're losing color and it looks bad on you," Jack said.

"Thank you, Captain Versace," Owen said.

"You make it sound like you're bleeding out," Jack said.

"I could be," Owen said.

"Not likely, if you were, then you wouldn't be complaining so loud," Jack said. "For the moment, we'll say that you're all right and I advise you not to taunt the man with the gun next time."

"I was keeping that bastard from hurting a member of my team," Owen said and glanced at Tosh, who smiled.

"Try not to put yourself in anyone's sights like that again unless you're prepared," Jack said.

"Like you? Captain John said you'd been laid out pretty good," Owen said.

Jack shrugged.

"You took the piss, didn't you?" Gwen said. "Bet that he wouldn't hurt you, even to get what he wanted."

"I never bet on my old lovers being reasonable," Jack said.

"Probably a good idea not to make assumptions," Gwen said.

Ianto was watching Jack closely, but as soon as the other man turned, Ianto glanced away. "Hadn't we better get indoors to avoid crossing the time lines?"

"Yeah, come on," Jack said.

"Where are we going?" Tosh asked.

"To a place I know where we won't be disturbed and Owen can get some excellent narcotics," Jack said.

"I'm all for consuming illicit substances," Owen said, and got a swat from Gwen. "But only because I'm hurt, not for recreation, ever."

"You say that as if we're strangers," Gwen said. "Is it far?"

"Couple blocks over," Jack said.

"Lead the way."

Jack grinned. "I know you enjoy that."

Gwen rolled her eyes and followed Jack to the SUV. Ianto supported Owen with an arm across his shoulders, and Tosh kept pace on Owen's other side, making sure he didn't lose his footing.

Jack took them to a building that might have been a restaurant some decades back, but which had been shut up and condemned. He flipped his wrist strap up and pushed a couple buttons, and then walked through the boarded up entrance.

"What the hell?" Owen said, and Jack laughed.

"Don't stand there all night, you'll attract a crowd."

"If I hit my head, you're explaining the bruise to Rhys," Gwen said.

Tosh and Ianto braced for her to smack into the building, but she stepped over the threshold as easily as Jack had, and vanished.

"It feels really weird, but come on through," Gwen called and the others shrugged and followed.

The inside was a large room with a staircase in the center that spiraled around on itself and up into the next level. It was comfortably furnished with several large sofas, thick, handwoven rugs over the wooden floors, and fabric hanging over the windows.

Tosh wandered over to touch things, and turned to Jack holding a handful of fabric. "What is this?"

"Silk, from Bhoodhan Pochampally."

"As in, the village?" Tosh asked, and looked disappointed.

"No, the planet. They're famous for their silk and also, curiously, for their swordsmen." Jack shrugged. "Guess they go together."

"You've been there," Owen said skeptically.

"Where else would I have gotten the wall hangings?" Jack asked. "You want the best, you go to the source."

"Another planet," Gwen said. "Where they weave silk."

"Would you rather they made cashmere sweaters?" Jack asked. "That's the next solar system over, sorry." He helped Ianto move Owen the last few steps into a horizontal position on the closest piece of furniture.

"Now, let me see what you've had done to you," Jack said, fondness belying the deft way he pushed Owen onto the sofa and pulled up his shirt. "Left side, clean through, the field dressing is a bit sloppy, let's fix that shall we? Tosh, there's a box on the bookshelf, pull it out, will you?"

Tosh brought the first-aid kit over and Jack began digging through it.

Owen frowned at what Jack was doing and tried to look over his shoulder. "I'd like something with a bit of a kick now, if you've got anything."

"Stop trying to backseat operate," Jack said. "You're the patient, sit back and shut up."

"That's what I tell him when I'm driving," Gwen said, and Owen glared.

"That's why I don't let you. Ever."

"Here, Owen, swallow this," Jack said and handed him a small bottle with a neon purple liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"Liquid relief, trust me, it'll numb you to what I'm going to do, but it won't fog your head. Just drink it," Jack said.

Owen chugged it down and grimaced, sticking his tongue out. "Is my tongue purple?" he asked Tosh and she grinned.

"Very."

"How long does it take to work?" Owen asked.

"Can you feel this?" Jack asked, and Owen glanced down and frowned.

"Is that a suture kit?"

"Yep."

Ianto said faintly, "You have done this before, yes?"

"More times than I'd like to remember, now hang on while I irrigate the wound." Jack moved quickly and efficiently, grabbing a large syringe and emptying it over the torn flesh in Owen's hip, and then began suturing the wound. Finally he took out a gauze pad and pressed it securely onto the skin. "All done," he said, and glanced up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It would have been better not to get shot," Owen said, and giggled. "I think this stuff is working, I can't feel my stomach."

"There's a bit of healing factor mixed in too," Jack said. "Won't make it go away overnight, but you should be fixed up quickly."

"Why don't we have this stuff in the Hub?" Gwen asked.

"There's not a lot of it left," Jack said, "and I had to restock my supply."

"While you were away," Ianto said.

"Yes."

Ianto nodded to himself, and Jack began packing up the supplies, stowing away several instruments that none of them recognized.

"Did you need to use it?" Gwen asked. "When you were gone?"

"I didn't have that option," Jack said. "It would have been nice." He tugged Owen's shirt back down and patted him on the chest. The box was returned to its place on the shelf and Jack walked unhurriedly into a space that seemed to have been made into a small kitchen.

"Since we're going to be here awhile, does anyone want a drink?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Owen said. "I'll have one."

"Me too," Tosh said and stood up to help carry everyone's drinks. She put a hand over Jack's, and held on as he handed her a bottle opener. The others couldn't hear what she said to him, but Jack said something softly in return and laid his hand on her back, rubbing circles against her coat as they stood side by side.

Tosh brought everyone a glass and passed them out, her expression less unsettled, but a little sad.

"You okay, Tosh?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine."

"So, what shall we get up to for the rest of the night?" Gwen asked. She checked the time. "I can't call Rhys until later, and I didn't think to bring a book."

"I know what we can do," Owen said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Who's for strip poker?"

"Owen, you're hurt, and about to get a punch in the head," Gwen said.

"Hey, injured man here," Owen said.

"Don't make it worse for yourself, then," Tosh said.

"Have you got any suggestions, girls, and Jack?"

"I'm here as well," Ianto said.

"Oh, right, sorry," Owen said.

"Perhaps Gwen should knock you over the head, your vision seems to have be a bit fuzzy," Ianto said and gave Owen a threatening look.

"What do you think, Jack?" Gwen asked, smiling as Ianto and Owen glared at one another.

"I think Owen has a point; games are a good way to pass the time, though for the sake of his health, strip poker can be taken off the table."

"Thank you," Tosh said.

"Twenty Questions," Gwen said. "For you, Jack.

"What about the other way around?" Jack asked.

"Don't you already know everything about us?" Gwen asked.

"I've was out of town," Jack said. "I'd like to know what's been happening."

"Okay," Owen said and frowned. "Gwen, you go first."

"Why me?"

"Because I need to think up something really good."

"Save us, please," Ianto said and Gwen sighed.

"Jack, where did you go, exactly?"

"The end of the world, and the future," Jack said. "With a stop or two in between."

"How?" Tosh asked.

"I caught a ride," Jack didn't look apologetic for being vague and moved on. "Your turn, when's the last time you went on a date, Owen?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Owen said and shifted under everyone's gaze. "So it was over a month ago, all right?"

"And you? Put anyone in a compromising position lately?" Owen asked.

Jack smiled. "Several times."

"You don't like giving anything away," Ianto said. "You've been answering our questions, but just like always, nothing more than that." Ianto breathed out forcefully. "Why can't you give us an explanation?"

"I have been, maybe not as much of one as you'd like, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Very little of it," Gwen said. "This is one you'd better not try and get out of. Who were you with?"

"My doctor and his companion," Jack said.

"You told me that you'd had a bad time of it, who hurt you?" Gwen asked. She didn't know how much the others had heard from Jack already, or how they felt about him not being able to die, but she wanted to know whatever he would tell them.

"Someone who's dead now," Jack said.

"Did you kill him?" Ianto asked. He didn't look disturbed by the possibility, rather he seemed curious and closed in on himself the way he'd been the whole night when he wasn't panicked or gleefully enjoying Captain John's misfortune.

"No, he ended his own life."

"Were you happy?" Tosh asked, and elaborated. "Not when you were hurt, during the trip."

"There were good times," Jack said. He looked closely at each of them. "You guys have any close calls?"

"Well, Owen set the coffee machine so that it only made quintuple shots," Ianto said. "That led to a narrow escape. But, we've done all right, gotten along." He stared at Jack and flushed and dropped his eyes.

"We managed," Gwen said. "It wasn't the same as having you around, we missed you."

"And I missed all of you," Jack said. "I told you, that's why I came back. I know where I belong, and it's here on Earth."

"What was the other option?" Owen asked.

"Stepping back into line with someone I used to travel with," Jack said.

"You weren't tempted to go back to him?" Gwen asked.

"Of course." Jack didn't repeat himself, but he was sitting on a chair of equal distance to every member of the team, and they got what he was implying.

"You've done that before traveled in time, right? Captain John said you were partners, Time Agents, what does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"We worked for an Agency that dealt with time," Jack said.

Owen groaned. "Non answer time again, is it? I've got much figured out, thanks."

"I can't tell you everything, then I won't have any secrets left," Jack said.

"A few less would be all right, wouldn't it?" Tosh asked, and scooted closer to Jack, reaching out to him again.

Jack leaned in and smiled at them fondly. "Let's say I'm working on it, shall we? Whose turn is it now? Gwen, have you picked out your dress yet?"

It was still dark when Owen rolled over and hit Ianto in the head with his arm. Both men woke up with a start, Ianto shrugged out from under Owen and sat up, his hair standing up and collar pulled open. Owen was just as disheveled and he smirked at Ianto. "Did we get a bit wild last night?"

Ianto eyed him doubtfully. "Seeing as how you can barely sit up, I'm sure we put you to bed so you wouldn't overexert yourself." Ianto got up, putting a hand to his tie and began reknotting it.

Owen glanced around and saw Gwen and Tosh curled up on one of the chairs. Gwen had flopped backwards and was resting more or less on the arm of the chair, and Tosh took what room was left. They both had blankets draped over them, and Tosh snuffled very lightly in her sleep. There was no sign of Jack, but there was a light coming from the second floor.

Someone moved around up above, and then they came down the spiral staircase. It was Jack, without his jacket, hair slightly damp.

"You two get any rest?" Jack asked.

"Apparently," Owen said.

"You were kind of cute curled up together like that," Jack said.

"Didn't mean to be," Owen said, stretched and winced. "I thought you said that stuff would make this heal fast."

"Not overnight. You've got to learn to be patient, it'll pay off," Jack said.

Owen's eyes moved to Tosh again and Jack smiled.

"Anyone for coffee?" Ianto said, and Jack nodded.

"There's a machine in the kitchen, and the cups are in one of the cupboards."

"I remembere where they're kept," Ianto said and gave Jack a very tiny smile.

When Ianto was out of earshot, Owen glared at Jack. "He missed you, don't screw it up."

"Is that a blessing?" Jack asked.

"I'll deny it," Owen said and grunted as he tried to turn and find a more comfortable position.

"Hung over and shot, what a day," Jack said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," Owen said.

"Hey, I got pushed off a building," Jack said, put his hands on his lower back and arched slightly.

"Don't whine, you heal," Owen said. He'd wondered how that worked, and what with the running around and trying to save the world stuff, he hadn't gotten a chance to examine Jack thoroughly after either resurrection that he knew about.

"Stop trying to dissect me, it's impolite," Jack said.

"Sorry, doctor's instinct," Owen said.

"Well, ignore it and think about something else," Jack said, and when Owen shifted unhappily into the couch, Jack sighed and came over to adjust his pillow. "Now, close your eyes and go to sleep," Jack said, and didn't sit down until Owen yawned hugely in surrender.

""You'll be here?" Owen blamed the drugs for the telling question, but Jack didn't remark on it.

Stripped down to his waistcoat, sprawled carelessly, like a lord of the manor, with the team around him, Jack looked content. "I'm staying right here."


End file.
